Ketu
Ketu war ein menschlicher Je'daii, welcher um das Jahr 25793 VSY das Amt des Tempelmeisters von Akar Kesh tätigte. Er galt als einer der makellosesten Je'daii-Meister des Ordens. Durch seine durchaus hohe Position und dem Besitz an großem Ansehen unter seinen Ordensbrüdern, stand er schon bald in dem Ruf Oberhaupt der Je'daii zu sein. Während seiner Zeit als Tempelmeister hatte Ketu viele wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, unter anderem über das Schicksal Daegen Loks oder als Befehlshaber zur Zeit des Macht-Kriegs gegen die Rakata. Biografie Frühe Jahre Über Ketus Zeit als Lehrling ist recht wenig bekannt. Ihrgendwann vor dem Tyrannenkrieg genoss er eine Ausbildung zum Je'daii-Ranger unter der Aufsicht Meister Rajivaris. Ketu kämpfte im Tyrannenkrieg gegen die Söldnerarmeen der Twi'lek Herrscherin Hadiya. Nach einer Besonderen Leistung erhielt Ketu den Titel des Je'daii-Meisters und nach dem Tod des im Krieg gefallenen Tempelmeisters Telaat von Akar Kesh nahm Ketu dessen Platz ein. Ketu war an der Spitze seiner Karriere im Je'daii-Orden angekommen und lehrte zwölf Jahre lang die jungen Je'daii bei Akar Kesh in der langen Geschichte der Je'daii. Während der Genesungsphase des Je'daii-Ordens und des gesamten Tython-Systems, von Hadiyas Schreckensherrschaft und dem langen Krieg, erkundeten zwei neugierige Je'daii Ranger namens Daegen Lok, Held des Tyrannenkriegs, indem er Königin Hadiyas Hofstaat infiltrierte und in einer Sondermission die Schreckenskönigin ausschaltete, und Hawk Ryo, einem typischen Twi'lek Je'daii, der seine Ausbildung erst kürzlich beendete, die Mysterien des Spalts, welcher sich unter Anil Kesh befand, dem Tempel der Wissenschaft. miniatur|Ketu im [[Rat der Meister (Je'daii)|Rat der Meister]]Beide wussten, dass bisher noch niemand den Grund des Spalts erkundet hatte, da an einem gewissen Punkt jeglicher Machtsinn und Verstand verloren ging. Sie drangen immer weiter in den Spalt ein und plötzlich erfasste Daegan Lok eine Macht-Vision einer Dunklen Armee, angeführt durch einen Mann mit einer Klinge aus Feuer. der Rat der Meister, darunter auch Ketu, tat diese Vision als Spinnerei des Spalts ab und erklärten Lok für verrückt. Als Vorsitzender des Rates verbannte Ketu Daegan auf den Mond Bogan, damit er dort wieder zu Sinnen kommen könnte. Der Machtsturm Nachdem das Unendliche Reich der Rakata durch den Machthund Trill Tython im Tiefkern geortet hatte, entsandte Predor Skal'nas seinen Untergebenen Tul'kar mit einem Scoutschiff um erste Berichte über den hoch machtsensitiven Planeten zu liefern. Auf ungeklärter Art und Weise havarierte das Schiff, mitsamt Crew in der Atmosphäre Tythons. Durch den Tod der massigen Besatzung wurde auf Tython ein gewaltiger Sturm entfesselt, so wie man ihn seit 10000 Jahren nichtmehr gesehen hatte. miniatur|links|Die [[Je'daii-Meister versuchen den Sturm zu bändigen.]]Während den Geschehnissen im Orbit Tythons nahmen drei Je'daii-Gesellen die Vision enes Mannes mit einer Klinge aus Feuer wahr und versammelten sich am Spalt, dort wo das Schiff havarierte. Sie fanden die verkohlten Überreste der Crew, konnten jedoch deren Spezies nicht identifizieren. Was die Je'daii nicht wussten, war, dass ein Überlebender der Mission, ein menschlicher Machthund namens Xesh sich immernoch im Spalt aufhielt. Angetrieben von der dunklen Seite der Macht griff Xesh die drei Je'daii an. Als Waffe nutzte er einen Machtsäbel, eine Klinge aus gefrorener Energie. Unter größten Mühen konnten die drei den Machthund bezwingen, erlitten bei dem Kampf jedoch einige Verletzungen, darunter auch Xesh. Schließlich fand eine Rettungsmanschaft die vermissten Gesellen und brachte sie nach Mahara Kesh, dem Tempel der Heilung. Die Je'daii bemerkten bei Xesh eine überaus hohe Verbindung zur dunklen Seite der Macht und verbannten ihn nach Bogan. Ketu hegte eine Art Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Entschluss Xesh nach Bogan zu schicken, darum suchte er bei seinem alten Meister Rajivari Ünterstützung. Rajivari, der bereits gegen Loks Verbannung war zeigte seinem ehemaligen Schüler sein Missfallen gegenüber dieser Entscheidung, da Xesh aus seiner Sicht etwas mit der Vision über die Ankuft der dunklen Armee zu tun hatte. Angriff durch die Rakata Als die Je'daii Tasha Ryo zusammen mit Ters Sendon in den alten Bauwerken unter dem Tempel Kaleth auf ein sehr altes Holocron stießen und dieses nicht aktivieren konnte wurde Rajivari von Ketu nach Akar Kesh gebracht, da er über ein großes Wissen mit alten Artefakten, wie dieses verfügte. Dem erfahrenen Meister gelang es das Holocron zu öffnen und der Hüter des Artefakts, ein Kwa namens A'nang, berichtete den Je'daii von dem Ursprung der eroberungssüchtigen Spezies der Rakata und ihrem Unendlichem Reich. Dieses Wissen führte Rajivari und seinen Schüler zu der Vermutung, dass die Streitkräfte der Rakata die dunkle Armee aus Loks Visionen gewesen waren und so alarmierte Ketu die anderen führenden Meister, die anordneten, den Orden auf einen Angriff der Rakata vorzubereiten. thumb|[[Daegen Lok unterhält sich mit Rajivari und Ketu über die Spaltung des Je'daii-Ordens]]Ein Jahr darauf tobte eine heftige Schlacht im Tython-System. Die Rakata versuchten ein Unendlichkeitstor der Kwa zu öffnen, wurden allerings von den Je'daii aufgehalten. Ketu war während des Kriegs als Kommandeur in Anil Kesh tätig. Nach dem Krieg beteuerte Daegen, der mit seiner Vision Recht behalten hatte, den Oberhäuptern des Ordens, dass er und seine kommenden Anhänger sich nicht mehr zum Gleichgewicht halten werden. Daegen Lok war sich sicher, dass die dunkle Seite mehr bewirken konnte als die Helle oder das vereinte Gleichgewicht. Ketu drohte Lok mit einer weiteren Verbannung auf Bogan, doch Lok sträubte sich und meinte der dunkle Mond sei kein Ort für Helden des Krieges. Beziehungen Rajivari miniatur|Ketu bei Meister [[Rajivari bei Akar Kesh]]Als Rajivaris Schüler waren Ketu und sein Meister durch ein enges Band der Freundschaft verbunden. Trotzdem war Rajivari mit Ketus eingeschränktem Sichtwiese des Großen und Ganzen nie zufrieden. Rajivari sah in ketu einen jugendhaften Je'daii, der noch einiges mehr zu lernen. Nachdem Ketu Tempelmeister von Akar Kesh, und somit auch das höchste Amt des Ordens tätigte, schenkte Rajivari seinem einstigem Schüler immernoch nicht genug Vertrauen, was Ketu sehr zusetzte. Daegen Lok Aus Angst, die Vision Daegen Loks könnte sich als wahr herausstellen und um eine Hysterie der Leute zu vermeiden stimmte Ketu dafür, Daegen nach Bogan zu verbannen. Dies hatte schwerwiegende Folgen, da Daegen nach seiner Verbannung und den kommenden Chancen durch Xesh nach Rache sinnte und Leute für sein Vorhaben gegen die Dunkle Armee sammelte. Daegens Flucht durch das System setzte den führenden Je'daii sehr zu, darunter auch Ketu. Daegen hielt nie sehr viel von Ketu und verzieh nie seine Verbannung auf den dunklen Mond. Nach dem Krieg gegen die Rakata erklärte Daegen seine Unabhängigkeit von den Oberhäuptern des Ordens. Hinter den Kulissen *Ketus Meister, Rajivari tauchte zuerst in dem MMORPG The Old Republic auf. Später fügten die Autoren Rajivari Dawn of the Jedi hinzu. Spontan wurde dann entschieden, dass Rajivari Ketus’ Meister sein sollte. *Ketu ist ebenfalls der Name, des aus dem Hinduismus stammenden Dämons, welcher für Kometen und Meteoriten verantwortlich sein soll. Quellen *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Machtsturm *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Der Gefangene von Bogan *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Machtkrieg en:Ketu Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Je'daii Kategorie:Je'daii-Meister Kategorie:Je'daii-Tempelmeister Kategorie:Legends